Theory Of Evil
by plastic'smiles
Summary: summaries are dumb. If ya wanna know whats up read me!READ ME!PLZ!


"_There must always be a balance between good and evil, light and dark, heroes and villains. For without the light there would be darkness, but without the darkness there would be no light. What would become of the good in all mankind without the evil it must battle? What would become of happiness if there were no obstacle of suffering to overcome before gaining it? Perfection would no longer be a goal for mankind. The pursuit of eternal happiness and a perfect world would be no longer a pursuit but a hand-out. There would be no reason for the existence of man and his will to live would vanish. That is why there are those like me. The wretched, the evil, the wrong and the damned that are here to fulfill our destinies of destruction and in doing so, helping mankind to survive."_

"**Open your eyes." **

"**Where-where am I?"**

"**Nowhere. And everywhere all at once."**

"**That doesn't make any sense…please just-who are you?"**

"**My identity matters not. I am only here to help you make a choice. And then I doubt you will ever hear from me again."**

"**Choice? What choice? What's going on?"**

"**Calm yourself. This may come as a bit of a surprise to you but you are no longer among the living."**

"**You mean…I'm dead? But how?"**

"**All will be explained later. But for now you must understand that you have been chosen. Chosen and given a special opportunity."**

"**An opportunity? You mean I can live again?"**

"**Yes but you will not be who you once were. You will continue to exist here on this plane of being but you will no longer be human. You will become a warrior. A creature that has free reign over her life but at the same time you will find your calling to be-well you'll discover that soon enough."**

"**What would I become?"**

"**A vampire."**

"**A v-vampire? I didn't think-they're just stories…"**

"**Quite the opposite. Vampires are as real as humans. We just don't tend to make our presence known…enough explanation. It is time to make your choice. Will you become a child of the darkness?"**

"**Yes"**

That is all I remember of my life before this one. All my human memories gone…I didn't even know my name when I was first re-born. After my consent was given there was a blinding flash of red light and I felt pain like I had never felt before. I could feel my limbs again but I wished I couldn't. It was a strange feeling as though my very veins were on fire. I could hear the pulsing of my heart slow until it was barely there and then it stopped altogether with a deafening scream that I came to realize was my own.

I knew I was awake and living again. I could hear the sounds of sirens fading in the distance and I could feel a cold wind blowing against my nearly bare skin. But it was as if I was hearing, seeing even feeling this through someone else. I laid there feeling that I would die of exhaustion if I even so much as opened my eyes. Eventually I became aware of a warm thick liquid dripping onto my lips from some unknown source. I was curious so I opened my mouth to get a taste. It was the sweetest most delicious substance I had ever tasted. I opened my eyes to where they were just tiny slits and realized the liquid was coming from someone's wrist. Without thinking, just acting on pure animalistic disposition I grabbed the guy's wrist and started to drink deeply. I don't know how long we sat there but it seemed like the most wonderful moments of my life. Or un-life rather. He eventually wrenched his wrist away from me and stood up.

For the first time I looked upon the man whose wrist I had probably given the worst hicki the world had ever seen. He was exceedingly tall almost seven feet but this odd height seemed to suit him. He had dark, messy, raven-black hair that fell across his forehead and into his beautifully expressive blood red eyes. He wore a charcoal grey suit, heavy black boots, a red leather trench coat and a matching dark red fedora. He bent and reached across me to something on my other side. He had a powerful and commanding aura that caused me to shudder when he came near and I guess he saw it because he gave out a dark chuckle revealing his pearly white fangs.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered. He smiled at me and replied in a mysterious tone;

"You will know me by my blood which is now partly your own. One day you will come to find me but for now I give you nothing but these to remember me by so that you will know I was neither a dream nor a hallucination." Having said that he pressed a piece of paper into my hand and kissed me softly on the lips licking away any traces of his blood that were left. He stood and put on the yellow-lensed sunglasses that he had picked up from beside me. Without one more word he disappeared into the darkness chuckling darkly, the very same laugh that would lace my dreams for years to come. Exhausted and drained I passed out on the soft cool grass beneath me.


End file.
